D4: The Mighty Ducks Reunion
by ADpkLilac9
Summary: Meeting and greeting new and old friends is what is going on in St. Paul Minnesota. But what when it comes to Charlie? Will Charlie slip his secret or forget about it. After is D5: The Mighty Ducks Capeside
1. Welcome Back Ducks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks. I don't own the characters from A Walk to Remember. I do own Suzanne, Elizabeth, Toni, Sarah, Isabelle, and Nick. I also don't own The Anaheim Mighty Ducks or any NHL hockey players.  
  
Review please! More characters will be added ask me I can put you in the story. That's a maybe. This is my first Ducks story. I haven't written a story in months. So please no bad reviews. That's why I haven't written in months. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's fine.  
  
D4: The Mighty Ducks Reunion  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Back Ducks  
  
POV: Suzanne  
  
Adam and myself were on the way to the airport with Isabelle and Nick. We were on our way to St. Paul Minn. for the Ducks reunion. Normally you don't bring kids but the team wants to meet the little Ducks. I've never met most of them really besides the ones on the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. They would happen to be Charlie Conway and Guy Germaine. We have plane tickets around each other. I'm not aware of Minnesota because I grew up in Connecticut. I'm looking forward to meeting the Ducks. I know the Adam's fellow teammates from Anaheim were invited too. We're almost at the airport. "Adam honey I think I see Connie's and Charlie's cars," I said. "That's them. I'll get their attention," Adam said as he hooked the horn. The next thing I knew my cell phone was ringing. " Hello" " Sue it's Connie, we heard your horn and I saw your car. We should have just rented a van and all of us go in that," said Connie. " Yeah we should of well there's the airport entrance. See ya there bye," I replied. " Bye Sue see ya," Connie answered.  
  
We arrived at the airport and it took 4 hours to get to our plane. Unlike what Adam told me that if they were younger we would be in First Class and them coach. Well since they are hockey players they have a lot more cash then I guess they did when they were kids. I think were somewhere over Iowa or something. I'm so used to cold weather being in Minnesota won't hurt me. I more worried about the kids they only have lived in warm weather. They just told us that there is only 2 hours left until Minnesota. " Adam sweetheart are we going to go visit your parents," I asked. " They said they are picking us all up at the airport and that Charlie's mom will be there with the Moreau's and Germaine's," he answered. The next thing I knew we had landed and the Banks had dropped us off at the Hilton. We have paid for a 3-room suite for all of us to stay in. We were the only ones with kids so we got the biggest room. " Charlie when is Chris arriving I know he was working today so I can tell the main office that he is arriving and staying here too," I asked. Charlie replied " He isn't coming I really don't want my mom meeting my spouse that she doesn't know about. We're going to have another wedding here in Minnesota." " Oh ok. I didn't know you hadn't told your mom," I said. "Well I don't have to worry about that anymore." I said to myself. I knew the next day was going to be more exciting meeting the team. I can't wait. Or maybe I can. 


	2. Life in Minnesota

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks. I don't own the Anaheim Mighty Ducks and the Minnesota Wilds. I don't own Landon Carter and Jamie Carter or Coach Orion. I don't own Eden Hall. I own Suzanne, Chris, Elizabeth, Toni, Isabelle, and Nick. Character can be added ask me and I might add you in. Send me e-mail for that. Hope enjoys Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 coming soon. Sorry it took to long.  
  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's fine.  
  
Chapter 2: Life in Minnesota  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Julie  
  
I've been living in Minnesota with Landon, Elizabeth, and Toni. The Ducks reunion is tomorrow and I can't wait to see everyone. I recently got a message from Connie saying that I could also invite some of my teammates from the Minnesota Wilds. I mean its really cool being the only female on a NHL team. I wish that all of us were the Mighty Ducks but that wouldn't happen because of Adam Oates and Jiggy. I ran into Orion at the grocery store yesterday. I didn't even know he still lived in Edina. Landon is working at Eden Hall being the health teacher until he finishes Med. school. Landon has had it really harder 5 years ago. That's when he lost Jamie who he called his lifesaver. I met him at UCONN 4 years ago. We hit it off got married 4 months into the relationship. We had twin 9 months after we got married. I was told that Adam's wife Suzanne grew up in Connecticut, in the town of Lebanon where we got married and had the twins. I can't wait to meet her and Charlie's wife.  
  
" Mommy, Daddy wants to know what you want for dinner because he is willing to cook tonight and he said if you want to you can call your friend to invite them over for dinner. He'll cook for any size of a group," said Lizzie.  
  
" Ok Elizabeth. I don't know what hotel they are staying at so I'll just have us for dinner tonight and I want Chicken Caesar Salad. Tell him we have fresh greens in the refrigerator," replied Julie.  
  
" Ok Mommy, I'll do that," answered Lizzie.  
  
I really can't wait until tomorrow because I really miss Connie and mean the last time I saw her was at college graduation because she came to see me cause we were best friends. After we had dinner I received a call from M/M Banks. They wanted to inform me that Adam; Guy, Connie, Charlie and Adam's family had arrived. I mean I told them I all ready knew that because the Conway's, Germaine's, and Moreau's called me to tell me they had arrived from Anaheim. Yes it's Conway's now well to be correct it is Bombay but Casey didn't want to change her last name so.  
  
POV: Gordon  
  
I have been calling all the places for tomorrow trying to make sure that I had everything ready for the reunion tomorrow. Casey is trying to keep me calm while calling the cater and the hall yelling at them for having everything wrong. They finally got it right after being on the phone with them for 2 hours each. I said I needed at the least 150 and they only have 100 but they have a total of 70 extra chairs that can be added very easily at any time they are need. Also that they had high chairs and booster sits for all the kids.  
  
" Gordon honey, I'm glad your starting to relax. Maybe you should take a long bath or shower relax your muscles you're really stiff," Casey said to me.  
  
" That's a good idea baby. I'll be out in 30 minutes. If anyone calls about tomorrow take a message and if it's the hall or the cater make sure everything is ready there," I answered.  
  
" Ok Gordon I'll do that," Casey replied.  
  
I got out of my bath and was ready for tomorrow and started on a good night of sleep. Tomorrow here comes the Ducks and we're ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Ducks, Anaheim MD's, or the Minnesota Wilds. I don't own the Disney characters. I don't own anything or anyone from A Walk to Remember. I do own Suzanne, Isabelle, Nick, Elizabeth, Toni, Chris, Sam, and all the families of the Ducks.  
  
I was having writer's block so I'm sorry it took longer than I thought. I'm leaving Paul Kariya but as an Av. because the Bash Bros. are going to be on that NHL team. No Dean Portman isn't gay in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Suzanne  
  
We just left the hotel to go to the reunion. Charlie told us that his mother had put together karaoke the night before when she called this morning. Connie, Issy, and my self were so happy because all of us love to sing. The men were all grumpy about knowing that we would be up there more than being with them. I'm looking forward to meeting them. We just pulled into the place.  
  
"Adam I know you don't want me to do karaoke but all of us love it to much not to. Just hold us back at times so we don't sing every time ok?" I said to Adam.  
  
" Ok but you have to promise you'll listen to all of us well besides Nick cause he is just a kid." Said Adam. 


	3. Character Description

This is the whole team but new and old. This says what the families look like and who they are married too. It's easier than writing it all in my story. Hope you enjoy and the chapter will be coming soon. LATA!!!!!!!  
  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam Banks-Suzanne- 2 kids- Isabelle (Issy) age 10 with brown hair and hazel eyes. She enjoys singing and playing the piano and flute. (She is like her mother but she always plays field hockey and starting ice hockey) Nicholas (Nick) age 8 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He plays hockey and only hockey he is like his father. Adam plays for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim with Charlie and Guy. Adam and Suzanne met down at the College of Communication and Journalism at the University of Maine. Adam was there on a hockey scholarship and was in the College of Communication to have a back up as being a sport newscaster. (I don't know if Maine has a college of Communication and Journalism but work with me here.)  
  
Guy Germaine- Connie (Moreau) - may be adding to the family soon- Guy finally got back together with Connie and they got married and hope to have kids. Guy plays hockey with Charlie and Adam on Anaheim. Connie has left hockey and started a career in journalism with Suzanne Adam's wife. Guy and Connie both went to the University of Minnesota. Both had hockey scholarships but were majoring in different things. Guy majored in theater and Connie in journalism.  
  
Charlie Conway-Christopher- Charlie is married to Chris but hasn't told his mother. She and all the ducks know Charlie is gay. May adopt after the wedding in Minnesota. He plays on the Mighty Ducks with Adam and Guy. Charlie went to the University of Maine with Adam. Charlie majored in coaching and high school education. He was on a hockey scholarship.  
  
Julie Gaffney- Landon Carter (Yes Landon from A Walk to Remember)- twin girls age 5 Elizabeth (Lizzie) and Antoinette (Toni) both look like their father with medium brown hair and with green eyes. Julie is the only female in the NHL and she plays for the Minnesota Wilds as their top goalie. She is the best goalie in the country even better than JS Giguere is. Julie met Landon at the University of Connecticut. They both were majoring in medicine. Julie only went for 4 years and then she was drafted in the NHL for the Minnesota Wilds and Landon started finishing at medical school in Minnesota.  
  
Peter Mark-Sarah Quimby- 4 kids- Elizabeth (Beth) age 9 and hazel eyes. Veronica (Roni) age 7, Ruth age 3 both with brown eyes. Matthew (Matt) age 6 with hazel eyes. All 4 have dark brown hair. The older girls play hockey and Matt plays soccer and tennis. Peter lives in Burlington Vermont and coaches HS hockey (The Rebels). Sarah is a sub teacher for the MS and HS also is writing a novel. Her nickname is Q and goes by her last name. Peter went to the University of Vermont and majored in high school education where he met his wife Sarah.  
  
Dave Karp- not married and hasn't played hockey since District 5. Dave attended the Anna Maria College in Massachusetts and didn't finish his major and only attended for 2 years.  
  
Les Averman-Lucia- Averman plays center for the NY Rangers-no kids- Averman attend the University of California under a hockey scholarship and majored in performing arts. He met Lucia on a blind date put together by his teammates in NYC and they fell in love.  
  
Fulton Reed- Lindsey- 1 girl adopted age 7 Elizabeth and plays left wing with Portman on the Av's. Fulton attended with Portman the University of Colorado on hockey scholarships and he majored in physical education and coaching.  
  
Jesse Hall- Mary Ann (Meme)- twin boys Colin Ryan and Shane Michael age 8. Kaitlyn Rose age 5 and all of them have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Jesse is on the center on the Tampa Bay Lightning and lives in Florida. Jesse attended the University of New York and majored in middle school education.  
  
Dean Portman- Caitlin- 2 boys Tempest age 8 and Stuart age 5 and plays defense with Fulton on the Av's. Dean attended the University of Colorado with a hockey scholarship and majored in physical education.  
  
Tommy Duncan- not married but played hockey until college. He played for Norwich Free Academy after him and Tammy moved to Connecticut. Tommy attended UMASS Lowell and still is attending in the school of medicine to be a sports trainer. He played hockey on scholarship for his first 4 years at the school.  
  
Luis Mendoza-Mary-3 kids- Triples 1 boys and 2 girl. Jose, Maria, and Susanna age 1 ½ all look like their father. Luis attended the University of Miami and he majored in foreign language education. Luis is playing in the NHL on the Florida Panthers.  
  
Greg Goldberg- Ashley- no kids and plays defense on the Philadelphia Flyers. Goldberg attended college at the University of Pittsburgh. He majored in culinary. Goldberg met Ashley while still going to school at Eden Hall. They got married right after graduation from Eden Hall.  
  
Russ Tyler-Audrey- 1 boy- Russell Jr. age 2 and Russ plays with Ken at the Los Angeles Kings. Russ went to UCLA on a hockey scholarship and majored in business.  
  
Ken Wu-Joey Potter (Joey from Dawson's Creek)- 6 kids- adopted Kelly and, Robin ages 6, and Danny who is 5 yrs. old. Not adopted triples Christina, Louise, and Jacqueline age 1. Ken plays on the Los Angeles Kings with Russ. Ken attended UCLA with Russ on a hockey scholarship and also majored in business.  
  
Dwayne Robertson-Cheslea-3 kids- twins age 4 Kennedy Leigh, Makenna Kay, and Jeremy James age 10. Girls look like Dwayne and Jeremy looks like mom blonde hair and blue eyes. Dwayne plays for the Dallas Stars and lives in Dallas Texas. Dwayne went to Texas Tech University on a hockey scholarship and majored in agricultural business. They live on a ranch just outside of Dallas. Dwayne is the best puck handler in the world.  
  
Terry Hall- Tammy (Duncan) - 1 girl on it way and the name will be Samantha. Tammy and Terry both went to Central Connecticut State University. They have been married for two years. Both do not play hockey anymore. Tammy moved on to figure skating and is a three time gold medalist in the Olympics. Terry is a engineer at Connecticut's own Electric Boat (General Dynamics).  
  
Kurt Sauer of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks is married to Jen and is number 34. He is from St. Cloud Minnesota. 


	4. Meeting and Greeting

Disclaimer: I don't own The Ducks, Anaheim MD's, or the Minnesota Wilds. I don't own the Disney characters. I don't own anything or anyone from A Walk to Remember. I do own Suzanne, Isabelle, Nick, Elizabeth, Toni, Chris, Sam, and all the families of the Ducks. I don't own any Dawson's Creek character. The Ducks are owned not by Disney but by Steven Brill.  
  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's fine.  
  
I was having writer's block so I'm sorry it took longer than I thought. I'm leaving Paul Kariya in but as an Av. because the Bash Bros. are going to be on that NHL team. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Suzanne  
  
We just left the hotel to go to the reunion. Charlie told us that his mother had put together karaoke the night before when she called this morning. Connie, Issy, and my self were so happy because all of us love to sing. The men were all grumpy about knowing that we would be up there more than being with them. I'm looking forward to meeting them. We just pulled into the place.  
  
"Adam I know you don't want me to do karaoke but all of us love it to much not to. Just hold us back at times so we don't sing every time ok?" I said to Adam.  
  
" Ok but you have to promise you'll listen to all of us well besides Nick cause he is just a kid." Said Adam.  
  
"Sure sweetheart I can promise that. Only because I love you so much." I answered.  
  
When we were heading in we ran into Casey and Gordon they had been waiting for Charlie. When we got into the hall everyone was just about to sit down for dinner. It seemed like it was going to a very fun night.  
  
POV: Gordon  
  
" As the head of this Ducks reunion I'd like to make a toast to happiness with all of your new teams and that the children go on and become little mighty ducks."  
  
Everyone replied "Here, Here."  
  
POV: Connie  
  
Tonight was important because I was going to tell Guy with the whole that we were expecting our first child. Coach asked us if anyone wanted to make a toast so I stood up and said " This really isn't a toast but I have an important announcement to say. Guy and team I'm expecting Guy and my first child."  
  
" Connie honey why did you wait to tell me here?" Guy asked puzzled. " Honey I just got the call with the results from the doctor this afternoon. So I decided to wait and tell you and the team together." I answered  
  
"Oh well this is great honey a baby. So how far are you?" Guy asked happily.  
  
" Well I'm already a month so we are due in 8 months. I have an appointment for the day after we get back from Minnesota," I said.  
  
POV: Ken  
  
I'm trying to keep all the kids together. It's a pain in my ass cause we have 6. What were we thinking. Well we adopted the first 3 and were going to have only one but with our luck it was triples. After this we are heading to Capeside Massachusetts to see Joey's friends and family. We also are buying a summerhouse there. We are going to invite the Ducks and Joey's friends. I have met Dawson before but none of the others. Well I'm being called by Bombay to come up and tell everyone about my family. This will be fun why did I have to go first.  
  
" Hey Ducks, their families and their teammates. Most of you know me but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Ken Wu and I play for the Los Angeles Kings. My family starts with my beautiful wife Joey and my wonderful children. I'll start with Kelly and Robin both were adopted but our like birth children and they are 6. Next is Danny he is 5 and also adopted he is just starting hockey. Next we have the triples they were unexpected because we only thought of having one but we got 3. They are 1 and this is Christina, Louise, and Jacqueline. That's my crew and I get to pick who is next. It will be Julie the Cat Gaffney."  
  
" Yea thanks Ken much love. Just joking around well let's start by it's not Gaffney anymore its Carter. I play for the Minnesota Wilds and I'm the only female in the NHL. I'll start with the twins. Elizabeth and Antoinette are age 5 and their nicknames are Lizzie and Toni. Next for me to share with you is my handsome husband Landon Carter. He is still in medical school and wants to become a surgeon. That's mostly it and I chose this is a hard pick. I pick Adam Banks our resident Cake-Eater well most of us are like him now. The Mic is all yours Banksie."  
  
" Thanks Jules. I'm not gonna sit here and complain like those two. Well this is my family. You got Suzanne my most wonderful wife. She and myself both graduated with degrees in journalism and communication. I'm playing for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks as their top line center. Here we have Isabelle she is 10 is very musical plays field and ice hockey and that's Nicholas he is 8 and takes after me only sport is hockey. Their nicknames are Issy and Nick. Well that's it and next to go is Peter Mark."  
  
Well this is going to take a while I wonder what Charlie will say. Who knows but I'm going to get some cake.  
  
Disclaimer: Steven Brill owns anyone from the MD movies. Warner Brothers owns both the Dawson's Creek characters and A Walk to Remember. I don't own any NHL star. I do own Suzanne, Isabelle, Nick, Toni, Lizzie, Chris, Jose, Maria, Susanna, Audrey, Russ Jr., Kelly, Robin, Danny, Christina, Louise, Jacqueline, and Samantha. Other characters I co-own. I don't own the locations or NHL teams. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Peter  
  
Great why did Cake-Eater have to pick me. I hate you Banks. This really sucks ass. I hate talking about my life.  
  
"Yea thanks Banksie. You are a royal meanie. The word for the kids. Well I'm Peter Mark and this is my crew. Sarah Quimby my gorgeous wife. Now we have Elizabeth age 9, Veronica age 7, Matt age 6 and Ruth age 3. The older girl's nicknames are Beth and Roni. The older girls also play hockey. I coach high school hockey in Vermont and went to the University of Vermont. That's it hope I covered everything, Later. I have to go with Lester Averman the man with awful jokes."  
  
I just told Averman his jokes sucks ass. Finally someone told him cause they really suck.  
  
"Thanks Peter and my jokes aren't joke meanie butt. 


	5. The Reuinon turns

Disclaimer: Steven Brill owns anyone from the MD movies. Warner Brothers owns both the Dawson's Creek characters and A Walk to Remember. I don't own any NHL star. I do own Suzanne, Isabelle, Nick, Toni, Lizzie, Chris, Jose, Maria, Susanna, Audrey, Russ Jr., Kelly, Robin, Danny, Christina, Louise, Jacqueline, and Samantha. Other characters I co-own. I don't own the locations or NHL teams. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Copyrighted: November 19, 2003. Any other stories written by anyone else off the same base and characters I own are now copyrighted. Just e-mail and I'll give permission. Also if it's nothing like mine it's fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Peter  
  
Great why did Cake-Eater have to pick me? I hate you Banks. This really sucks ass. I hate talking about my life.  
  
"Yea thanks Banksie. You are a royal meanie. The word for the kids. Well I'm Peter Mark and this is my crew. Sarah Quimby my gorgeous wife. Now we have Elizabeth age 9, Veronica age 7, Matt age 6 and Ruth age 3. The older girl's nicknames are Beth and Roni. The older girls also play hockey. I coach high school hockey in Vermont and went to the University of Vermont. That's it hope I covered everything, Later. I have to go with Lester Averman the man with awful jokes."  
  
I just told Averman his jokes sucks ass. Finally someone told him cause they really suck.  
  
"Thanks Peter and my jokes aren't joke meanie butt. I myself Averman play for the New York Rangers as center. I went to UCLA and me Averman am married. Who would of thought it. Well that's Averman and oh yea Bombay. Ummm goalie goalie, save goalie goalie, I had to do that. Bye."  
  
God is Averman anymore annoying. Did Ken just get cake? Yes he did I'm gonna go get some, CAKE!  
  
POV: Averman  
  
" Opps and Dwayne my pal round up your cattle and bring ya'll up."  
  
Peter is getting cake I want cake. They need more cake. Cake Cake Cake rules!  
  
POV: Dwayne  
  
Whatever Averman just said. I mean confuse me anymore. Oh man I have to wait to get cake.  
  
" Averman whatever you just said. Well I'm Dwayne and this is Cheslea. I live in Dallas Texas on a ranch and play for the Dallas Stars. I have 4- year-old twins Kennedy Leigh and Makenna Kay. Who are just like me. There's Jeremy James he is 10. That us the Robertson's. Yea I get to pick. I pick Bombay I mean it's only fair that he goes up too." I wanna hear what Bombay is gonna say. The cake can wait.  
  
" You all know me I'm Gordon Bombay and this is Casey Conway well formally Conway. We don't have any kids together but Casey has Charlie you know that. Casey and myself are thinking about adding to the family soon. So watch out Charlie there may be a new Duck coming your way. Terry and Tammy get up here."  
  
" Thanks coach. Wells I'm Tammy Hall once known as Tammy Duncan. Terry is Jesse Hall's little brother. Terry and myself are excepting little Samantha in 2 months. We leave in Connecticut. I'm a figure skater and Terry an engineer at General Dynamics. That all and I'll go with captain ducky himself Charlie Conway."  
  
Did she just pick Charlie? Yup she did not a good idea. I wonder what he will say ya'll.  
  
" I'm Charlie Conway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CliffHanger. I know it's short but I need to get it done. Chapter 5 well be posted in a week and a half. LATA!!!!! 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. School started and I'm really busy. I mean I have only been in for 3 days and I'm busy with homework and cross-country practice. I hope I can start writing again. It is the same with all my stories. Also when I finish typing it I'll post my newest story Am I or Not. LATA!!!!!! 


	7. One Greeting Gone Bad

Disclaimer: Steven Brill owns anyone from the MD movies. Warner Brothers owns both the Dawson's Creek characters and A Walk to Remember. I don't own any NHL star. I do own Suzanne, Isabelle, Nick, Toni, Lizzie, Chris, Jose, Maria, Susanna, Audrey, Russ Jr., Kelly, Robin, Danny, Christina, Louise, Jacqueline, and Samantha. Other characters I co-own. I don't own the locations or NHL teams. Hope you enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school. Mostly with my cross-country team. We had CIAC States on the 25 of October. We ran Class SS and won in the division. Hope you enjoy this. LATA!!!!!! LYMAN MEMORIAL GIRLS CROSS-COUNTRY CIAC STATE CLASS SS DIVISION CHAMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV: Charlie  
  
Oh Great Tammy why did you have to call me. I'm gonna have to lie. I really need to.  
  
"Hi I'm Charlie Conway. I'm single and I play for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. That's it for me." I said. The next thing I saw was Chris running out the door. Crap he wasn't supposed to come to this. I went running after with everyone looking at my weirdly.  
  
"Chris come let's talk about what I just said. Chris come on stop and talk to me." I asked.  
  
"Charlie we're married and you go up there and tell our your friends and family your single. Why Charlie please tell me cause I can't understand why?" He replied.  
  
"Chris I haven't told my mom or Bombay yet. Only Guy, Connie, and Adam know. Yeah I'm going to go up there with little kids all around and say I'm Charlie Conway gay and married to a guy named Christopher. Is that what you want to say to them." I said.  
  
"Yes it is Charlie. If you don't have the guts to tell them then we're over." He yelled throwing his wedding ring in the trash. He left without a good-bye. I went back in and both Guy and Adam came to talk to me.  
  
"Charlie what was that about? We know that you haven't tell your family but at least say you're not single." Guy said.  
  
"Just leave me alone ok. I don't need you two jumping at my back." I yelled. I left that area and went to a corner so I could still listen but be to myself. Why did I do something so stupid? POV: Connie  
  
I hope nothing bad happened to Chris and Charlie. Great Bombay is calling us up next.  
  
"Hey everyone. Yup finally Connie and myself got married." Guy said  
  
"As everyone already knows we are expecting our first child in 8 months. I'll keep you all updated. I wanna hear from Luis Mendoza. Yeah the guy who once liked me." I said.  
  
God having carvings while being pregnant isn't fun. I have a carving for cake. Yeah Guy got me some.  
  
POV: Luis  
  
"Hey guys I'm Luis Mendoza and this is my family. My wife Mary and together we have 3 kids triples to be correct. Their names are Jose, Maria, and Susanna age 1 ½. I attended the University of Miami and I majored in foreign language education. I also play in the NHL for the Florida Panthers. That's the Mendoza family next up is Mr. Bash Man himself. Fulton Reed and sorry Portman you don't have that name." I said laughing at the end. Portman don't look very happy about me saying that shit.  
  
POV: Lindsey  
  
" Hello I'm Lindsey. Fulton's got a sore throat so I'm going to do the talking." She said with Fulton getting all red from embarrassment.  
  
" Ok an update on Fulton well he plays right wing for the Colorado Avalanche. His line partner is Paul Kariya. He has a major in physical education and coaching from the University of Colorado. We have a 7-year- old daughter named Elizabeth. That's the Reed family. The only person I know is Dean so come up." I finally finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's where I'm gonna leave it. It's snowing right now. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
